Light emitting diode (LED) light fixtures have grown in use over the past few years for under-shelf light applications for product display as well as other purposes. However, their use in cornice applications has been limited due to the challenges related to how to effectively illuminate the displayed product(s). Typically, such lighting fixtures are designed to be assembled in a particular way which does not provide versatility for various lighting applications or for mounting the completed assembly in multiple positions in a cornice arrangement wherein the fixture is connected to a product display.
For example, US2013/0335944 to Battis, et al. (“Battis”) discloses a light fixture module (as shown in Battis' FIG. 1) consisting of an extruded aluminum core 100 containing an integral heat sink 110, multiple linear arrays of LEDs 200, and a light diffuser (i.e., lens) 300. Diffuser 300 is sealed to an aluminum core 100. The versatility of Battis' light fixture module for providing multiple configurations of lighting is limited as a result of the use of an LED array having a particular shape/configuration. Once the module is assembled, it cannot be reconfigured because diffuser 300 is permanently sealed to aluminum core 100.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,196,196 to Ivey, et al. (“Ivey”) discloses a light fixture 11 having an elongate translucent tube 16 which receives a heat sink 14 having an LED circuit board 18. The versatility of Ivey's light fixture 11 is limited to using a heat sink of a particular shape/configuration (as shown in Ivey's FIGS. 5-11) which is placed in the tube 16.
US2013/0044471 to Chen (“Chen”) similarly discloses a lighting device (shown in Chen's FIGS. 1-2) having a tubular body 11 and a substrate 12 having light-emitting elements 13 (e.g., LEDs). The versatility of Chen's lighting device is limited to using a substrate of a particular shape/configuration (as shown in Chen's FIGS. 3-5) by placing the substrate in the tubular body 11.